


Solstice (A Year in the Life)

by waterofthemoon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage, One Shot, Post-Canon, Romance, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 02:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterofthemoon/pseuds/waterofthemoon
Summary: As the seasons change, Viktor and Yuuri fall for each other a little more each day. (Or, a story about how Viktor is complete Yuuri trash and wants everyone to know about it.) Post-season 1.





	Solstice (A Year in the Life)

**Author's Note:**

> So, about a month ago, [sophie_448](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophie_448/profile) introduced me to the magic that is YOI. Now she's the beta for my first fic in this fandom! Life is truly miraculous. ♥ Thanks also to the rest of the chat squad for providing cheerleading, handholding, and general assistance.

In the winter, they go to St. Petersburg. Viktor can't be anywhere else if he wants to train under Yakov, and, since he's still coaching Yuuri, he needs Yuuri to be there as well. More to the point, Viktor needs to keep Yuuri by his side.

It’s cold—colder than Viktor remembered. He's built for this weather, carries the blood of generations of Russians surviving in the frozen dark, has had it instilled in him since the age of two how to keep warm and stay alive. Yuuri, he knows, is meant to thrive in milder climates with the sunshine on his face.

For all that they're engaged, Yuuri's still slow to initiate affection at first, but the frigid temperatures have him seeking refuge in Viktor's arms, in his bed, in soft blankets on the couch when they cuddle with Makkachin after practice. Viktor encourages Yuuri with touches of his own, the way they always have—a hand squeeze during practice, gentle kisses dropped on Yuuri's shoulders when they spoon, hugs for any reason whatsoever. He never stops feeling ecstatic when Yuuri does things like slide his cold hands up Viktor's shirt or burrow his face against Viktor's chest. Viktor's the luckiest man alive.

On _Korochun_ , the longest night of the year, Viktor lights candles and drags Yuuri to the window to look at the snow.

"I've _seen_ the snow," Yuuri protests. "It's been snowing every day since we got here. Viktor, what on earth—"

"I know, just—" Viktor wraps his favorite quilt around Yuuri, to keep the chill off, and nudges him toward the window. "This is special snow," he insists, putting all his charm into it. Yuuri still looks skeptical, but he peers out the window anyway.

He knows when Yuuri gets it: his mouth parts and he lets out a tiny gasp of wonder. It's not really the snow that's special; it's the two of them and Makkachin, lit by candlelight, a tiny bubble of safety and warmth in the unending darkness.

Yuuri leans back against him, and Viktor wraps his arms around Yuuri and kisses his hair. Makkachin, not wanting to be left out, puts his paws up on them and wags his tail. Viktor thinks that this might be the most loved he's ever been in his whole life. He holds on tighter and watches the snow.

*

The skating season ends in the spring. Yuuri can't believe that Viktor's never seen the cherry blossoms, so even though it's just before Worlds, they take a couple of days to visit Tokyo on _Shunbun no Hi_ , the vernal equinox. Yuuri explains that it's a national holiday in Japan; Viktor can't get over how colorful everything is. There are flowers coming into bloom all around them, interspersed with the usual rainbow of the city.

They stop at a shrine, and Viktor watches as Yuuri, who was laughing with him a moment ago, becomes quiet and serious as he kneels to light incense. "It's to honor your ancestors," Yuuri says when he stands up. "Honoring the past, where you came from. So you can—so you can welcome in the future." He smiles nervously at Viktor, and Viktor can't figure out why—he's known Yuuri was his future since the first time Yuuri spoke to him.

"Yuuri, that's beautiful," Viktor says. _Yuuri_ is beautiful. His hair is tousled from the spring breeze, and his glasses are slightly crooked; Viktor pulls them off and fixes them for him. "Thank you for sharing that with me."

Yuuri blushes. "Um, anyway, we should go look at the gardens. I know it's just flowers, but—"

"No, I like it," Viktor assures him. He does—he likes seeing all the people inviting in a new beginning, and he likes seeing the world wake up again, and he likes being with Yuuri. He likes that Yuuri trusts him enough to share his traditions.

Eventually, they end up in a crowded shopping district. They hold hands as they browse, until Viktor spots a stall selling flower crowns. He drags Yuuri over and immediately buys one made of artificial cherry blossoms, then places it on Yuuri's head. "Now everyone will know you're the prettiest one here."

"Viktor!" Yuuri looks adorably confused and flustered. Then his face changes to determined, and before Viktor knows what's happening, Yuuri is standing on tiptoe to crown him with an identical garland.

"There." Yuuri smiles. "Kind of reminds me of the one poster I had of you. Um, that I _definitely_ didn't make myself. At that one competition, where someone gave you the blue flowers, remember?"

Viktor remembers being 17 and thinking he had the world at his feet; he didn't have a clue back then. "I think it looks better on you."

Yuuri smiles, coy, and takes both of Viktor's hands to pull him close. He murmurs, "I might be the prettiest, but you're the only one I'm in love with."

That kind of comment absolutely necessitates kissing Yuuri all over his face until Yuuri's giggling and begging for him to stop. It's definitely worth scandalizing a few nearby people in the name of true love.

*

They're married on the summer solstice. Viktor cries, Yuuri cries, Yuri threatens to fight anyone who catches him crying, Phichit films the whole thing and gives an impassioned toast at the reception, and even Yakov seems moved by the affair. Makkachin, of course, is the ring bearer—Viktor wouldn't trust anyone else.

The best part is when they get to sneak away and finally be alone together. Yuuri leads him outside, and they hold hands as they walk through the quiet streets, the summer night air sweet and full of possibility. Viktor falls off a curb at one point because he can't take his eyes off Yuuri, _his husband_. Yuuri looked beautiful during the outdoor ceremony, sun-kissed skin glowing and pink mouth shyly making promises, and he looks beautiful now with the moon on him, like something ethereal. Viktor thinks he'd be gorgeous no matter what.

Being in Hasetsu again reminds him of the previous summer. He showed up on Yuuri's doorstep with only a vague intention of a plan, just crossing his fingers that Yuuri felt the connection between them—just leaping in head first, knowing that falling in love with Yuuri was the most important thing he was ever going to do.

In the end, it worked out.

Yuuri smiles and squeezes his hand, and Viktor knows he feels it, too. They get to the door of their house—their own house, here in Hasetsu, because they're _married_ now—and Yuuri unlocks the door.

"Should I pick you up?" Viktor offers.

Yuuri laughs and shakes his head. "You're ridiculous." Then, before either of them can take another step, Yuuri lifts _him_ up and carries him through the door, doing a little spin before depositing Viktor on the couch. "Okay, sorry, I couldn't resist."

Viktor knows his adoration is showing all over his face because it's reflected right back at him from Yuuri's. He pulls Yuuri on top of him, neither of them caring anymore if their suits get rumpled, and kisses him with all the emotion welling up inside him. "Mmm. _You're_ ridiculous."

"We're married," Yuuri says in a hushed tone. His right hand—the one with the ring, the same one Viktor put on him in Barcelona—reaches down to stroke Viktor's face, and Viktor catches it with his own right hand, tangling their fingers together. The slight clink of their rings against each other sounds like _forever_.

"We are," Viktor agrees. Then Yuuri leans down, and everything's quiet for a while except for the sound of their mouths meeting and breaths catching.

Viktor thinks that summer might be his favorite season.

*

Autumn brings them back to Russia as the season begins in earnest. Viktor thinks that this will probably be his last year competing. The years of skating are taking their toll, and he’d rather be Yuuri's husband than anything else in the world. He thinks he's earned that.

So, one more year to show the world what he's made of, to put his soul on the ice, and then back to coaching Yuuri full time. He’ll get to brag about Yuuri as much as he wants then; he can't wait.

On the first day of autumn, they leave practice early and take Makkachin for a walk through the heart of the city. As usual, Viktor gets stopped a few times for autographs and pictures. Yuuri understands enough Russian now to flush prettily when Viktor introduces him as, “Oh, and you must recognize my wonderful husband, the Worlds silver medalist, Katsuki Yuuri?”

“Vitya, you don't have to do that,” Yuuri protests after the third time.

Viktor loops his arm around Yuuri’s waist, leans over and kisses his cheek. “I do, _lyubimyy_. The world needs to know how much I love you.”

Loving Yuuri is like landing quad axels and feeling the sunshine in the dark of winter, like everything improbable and beautiful in the world. It’s the way Yuuri's eyes soften when Viktor reaches over to adjust his scarf and the way he ducks his head and smiles when Viktor compliments him.

Viktor doesn't have to understand it to know that he needs to keep Yuuri in his life for as long as he can. He would love Yuuri in any season, in any country, in any language.

The leaves, just starting to change colors and fall, crunch under their feet—Makkachin barks at a few when they swirl up around his face. The air is crisp and on the edge of turning cool, just enough that Yuuri tugs him closer and rests his head against Viktor's side as they walk. "Ready to go?" Viktor asks.

Yuuri nods, and the two of them head back together, arm in arm, Makkachin leading the way home.


End file.
